Lineage
by BePassionate24
Summary: ***CURRENTLY ON HOLD!****All Human. AU. Complicated relationships. Haunting pasts. One tight knit group of police officers. One city that they're all trying to protect. What happens when their worlds begin to collide? Surrounded by love, hatred, crime and the unknown. Only the strongest will survive.
1. Prologue

**Lineage- Prologue**

I whisper it softly. Over and over again as if to numb the pain I'm feeling. I whisper it softly as I lay dying…

_"On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the Constitution, my community, and the agency I serve. Please god, let me come home tonight…."_

My head feels like it's spinning. Everything around me is pitch black and all I can hear is my pulse pounding in my ears. I quickly touch my leg, feeling a warm oozing coming from my knee- my femur bone's coming though my leg. I'm bleeding out. "Ohh.." I groan out loud. The cold air hits my face as I feel a wetness falling on it and I realize that the small crack in what was once the ceiling is allowing small flakes of snow to fall on my battered body. It's wintertime and it's freezing out. The building collapsed when we got ambushed and the suspect shot me. The bomb exploding in the house made things worse and just as the explosion happened- my body became tramped in the rubble. I'm gravely injured, I can feel the warmth of blood forming in my mouth and the weakness coming on, I can feel the life being sucked out of me.

"Officer Gilbert!" Someone screams, their voice is distorted, and it sounds a million miles away.

I must have hit something because my head is pounding, and I feel nauseous. God, I'm going to vomit and it's not going to be pretty.

"Elena! Damn it! If you can hear me, say something!" He screams down below from up above. It's my partner, my best friend and the only other person out here with me on this patrol. We were ambushed, bullets flying in an abandoned property and here we are. The two of us, praying that we make it out alive as the building falls apart beneath our feet.

I think of him though, as I start to lose consciousness, I think of those leaf green eyes and that brown hair that I had ran my fingers through so many times in the past. He was everything to me. Until, we lost it all. Closing my eyes, I think about the last moment that we were together right after everything in our lives got turned upside down. Exhaling, I can still hear his voice. The concerned look of pity in his eyes. As I lay there, feeling death creeping upon me, every story that I was ever told and every person that I had ever encountered in my life come flashing before my eyes….

_"__You can't keep doing this, Elena!" He yells at me, kicking the empty bottle from beside my left foot. _

_"__I didn't need them to call you!" I'm angry that he's here when he doesn't need to be. He doesn't need to see me like this. Hopeless. Drunk. Self-loathing._

_ "__I know." He states, bending down to grab the half empty bottle of tequila from my sweaty hands as I inhale deeply and sink down into the brown leather sofa cushion behind my back, wanting to disappear. _

_"__Go home, damn it!" I stammer out at him, a half empty crystal glass is in my left hand, the taste of gin and now tequila on my lips as he gives me a once over as I close my eyes, wishing that he was gone and that I could drink myself to oblivion. _

_"__That's not how this works and you know it!" He states with an angered tone; frustrated just as I am. Because, for some reason here we are together again in the same room- after I swore that I never again wanted to see him. _

_"__I screwed up. Everything. And, I'm sorry." He tells me with a slight sincerity in his tone. He's always been good at that- apologizing. He's always been a really good liar too. _

_"__I'm sorry?" Scoffing at his words, I stand up from my seat that I'd taken in the dingy old motel room which I had attempted to seek refuge in. Although, it was quickly interrupted by his presence. _

_"__That means nothing coming from you…." My voice is horse and dry as I take another sip and blankly stare at a lopsided lamp's brown lamp shade in the room. My feet are planted firmly on the ground underneath the cream-colored stained carpeting while he runs his hand though his dark brown hair and huffs out a breath. "It used to. My apologizing used to always mean something to you." Retorting my previous statement. _

_There's tension in the air. Used to…That word lingers in the air because he's right, there were a lot of things that "used to" matter to me and now, nothing does. It's like I've turned a switch in my brain and every time I look at him- I'm disgusted. _

_"__Was that before or after you slept with her?" He's got his hands covering his face, almost as if he's trying to erase a memory deeply ingrained in his mind. But my question forces his head to snap up and he's got this irritated glare in his green eyes. _

_I continue my assault of words as he exhales, placing his hands into his pockets and rocking back on the soles of his brown dress shoes. "You slept with her! Someone that was my best friend in the precinct and someone that I thought I could trust! I was your wife, damn it! I loved you for six years and that meant nothing!" The sudden stream of tears are unexpected as I feel my face become even more heated and moistened. With every tear that drops, my shaking hands wipe them away. _

_He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me, rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" I exclaim, standing up again on wobbly legs this time as I catch myself on a round small cherry wood colored table in the room. When I'm drunk, it never takes long to get angry. _

_"__I don't want to fight with you, Elena. We've talked about this." He says, taking a step back and taking a seat on the dark blue comforter on the queen size bed. _

_"__So, why are you here? Huh? What do you want?" I'm screaming at this point, in his face and we're inches apart. I've bent down and we're eye to eye with one another. We're so close that I swear I can feel his warm breath wash over my face as he answers my question. "One of your emergency contacts still says Stefan…So, I'm still your emergency contact." He points out. Reminding me that after we had gotten divorced that I had changed everything, except for that. _

_"__Shit!" Stumbling back, the back of my knees hit the chair again and suddenly I feel defeated and helpless when I collapse into it. The alcohol's starting to make me woozy and I feel like I'm going to cry. _

_"__Look, I'm glad you're okay." He tells me, getting up from the bed because it's more awkward to stay in this room with me than anything else for him and I can tell. Clearing his throat, he proceeds to leave. But, right as he does- my saddened facial expression stops him. Turning around, I can hear his breath hitch. _

_My eyes are focused on his back as I see him turn around, he stops near the door. His hand is on the doorframe while he looks at me. "For the record, I started my relationship with her, after you told me to leave and we were officially separated. I saw you one morning at work, talking to another officer and you were laughing and teasing him. It appeared to me that you had moved on. So, I did too. I never once cheated on you- those were all just bullshit rumors that you filled in your head." _

_My eyes lock onto his as he turns to the door again. My lips part, I open my mouth. But nothing comes out of it. I don't know what to say to him. All this time I had thought he was unfaithful to me._

_His hand moves to the doorknob as he begins to open the door. I hear it unlock and click as he pushes it open. And, right when I think he's got nothing else to say. He leaves my heart aching and tears running down my face. "Just because we're not together anymore. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Elena. I do. I worry about you still, every night when you're out there working. That's why I came here tonight. Someone told me that you were upset about something and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." _

The memory begins to fade as I reopen my eyes briefly, tasting blood in my mouth and just as I begin to slip away for good once again. I can hear another familiar voice shouting out in the darkness. "Elena! Elena! Stay with me, rookie! Elena, you need to stay with me!"

* * *

**Damon**

"You're the police chief's daughter….." I moan out in between breathes, her hips grinding against mine as sweat glistens off of her dark skin and I grip her tightly against me. She's driving me insane!

God, I could die a happy man if only this would continue….If only we could stay like this forever.

But- that's not our reality and for now, I'm fine with us just being friends.

"We're friends." Leaning forward, she kisses my neck, scraping her pearly white teeth upon my overheated flesh.

"I should go." She tells me, rolling over onto her side and catching her staggered breath as I take my right hand and reach out for her. I can still feel myself inside of her and for some reason it turns me on even more.

"You shouldn't." I jokingly state, watching for a brief second as she turns to me and smiles slightly. It's wrong, the way she tugs at my heartstrings and the way I play with her emotions- how fucked up we are for each other now.

We're only friends now…..

That have sex….

Lots of damn hot and heavy sex without anyone really knowing about us…

God, I think I'm in love with her again?

No. Who am I kidding?

Interrupting my inner thoughts, the rustling of the sheets underneath us crinkle when she gets up and begins putting her clothes back on.

"So, when do you come back?" She asks, slipping into her bra and then her red lace panties as she tilts her head to the side. Adjusting herself and sitting back onto the bed, her long black hair covers her face as she bends down and gets her pants, then her shirt and her shoes.

"I don't know. It depends on how long your daddy dearest wants me on this assignment." I comment, finally getting up myself and wrapping my lower body with the gray colored sheets that we'd just made love in.

"Damon.." She rolls her eyes, tossing my pants at me as I laugh. It's true, her father had sent me out on this assignment to keep me away from her because he knows that I'd break her heart- even worse than the first time.

"Bonnie…" Laughing out her name, she shakes her head at me. "This isn't funny. I'm serious about you. But, you're in love with someone else and you'd never commit to me." She states, leaning toward me and kissing my cheek when she says in a firm tone. "You know where I stand with us. This is fun. But, we can't stay like this forever." I watch as she grabs her purse off of the bed beside me, getting back up she leans into me and gives me an awkward side hug whispering into my ear that I need to be safe on this undercover sting. Then, with that she's out of my bedroom and out of the apartment in a flash, in the middle of the night- in the dead of winter.

Exhaling deeply, I lay back down onto the bed. Bonnie and I had been in love with one another for a long time. We'd broken up recently over her noticing that I was in love with another girl at work and since our breakup. We had promised to be friends. Just friends- not with any benefits. However, tonight - That changed.

"You are a fucking idiot, Damon Salvatore." I mutter under my breath, just about to slowly get up from the bed as I hear a loud persistent knock on the door. I stand up briskly, nearly losing my balance to quickly get dressed. Opening the drawer from the nightstand beside my bed, I pull my handgun out, cocking it just in case I need to fire at whoever has decided to knock on my apartment door at 3:30 in the morning.

I walk over to the door, placing my hand onto the doorknob and stand to the side as I open it. With the gun in my left hand, I point it directly at him. He takes a step back. "Jesus Christ! Don't shoot, it's me!" He tells me, a crooked smile on his face as he looks over his shoulder before walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't followed. But your cameras were off." He states. A displeased look flashes across his face as I clear my throat. Coughing out a breath, I answer him with a lie. "Yeah, something's funky about them for some reason. They've been cutting in and out of service. I'll have to call Chief Bennett to see if someone can fix them tomorrow."

"Hmm. They seemed to work just fine a few hours ago." He responds with a curious tone.

Inhaling sharply. I watch Matt roll his eyes at me, his hands shoved deeply into his dark blue jacket as he adds in. "You're seeing her again, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that, boss?" I'm half smiling. But, Matt- the only one guy I have been able to trust with my life on this assignment over the past two years- knows I'm a fucking liar. And, I can't do that- lie to him again.

"How'd you know?" I ask, looking down at my gray colored Nike shoes. I notice him looking around the room for any signs of her. When he doesn't see anything from a woman left behind in my apartment. He seems a little confused. "I saw her leaving this apartment. Damon. I've been watching your place for the last hour or two. Now, where the hell is she?" He demands to know, the anger in his tone radiating within my bones because I know that I've just screwed things up. Bonnie and I have just been caught.

* * *

**_Bonnie _**

I'm smiling like a fool as I slip out of the apartment.

You must think I am absolutely insane though.

He's in love with her and I'm…..his ex. The girl who's heart he broke when he picked a two-year undercover sting over our relationship.

I know what you're thinking- Move on, Bonnie. Make room in your heart for someone else.

But someone else isn't him. Someone else wouldn't know me the way that Damon does.

It's freezing out. Snowflakes are falling hard and floating down to the pavement as I walk out to the bus stop and prepare myself to leave the area. I can't come back over this way, I promised him and myself. I can't keep seeing him while he's undercover, despite this being the fourth time.

"Where are you?" A text from my cell phone pulls me away from my complicated relationship with one Salvatore brother to tend to the needs of the much younger one.

"I'm out. I'll be there soon. What's wrong?" I quickly text him back as he tells me that he's pissed off as all hell and that I need to get back down to St. Louis.

"Elena and I got into another argument before she left for work yesterday and I haven't heard from her at all. She said that she would call me later to talk- she hasn't yet. I know what you're thinking, that I shouldn't worry about her anymore. But, I can't help it…."

My heart sinks. Elena was on a long shift tonight- the last I heard- she was in one of the tougher parts of town taking a domestic violence call.

"I'll stop by Katherine's in the morning. Once I find out something; I'll let you know." I text him back, inhaling sharply as I hear the bus's breaks loudly squeal in front of me and it comes to a complete stop. I hand the driver my ticket and look around the bus, there's a familiar homeless man on the bus that makes my skin crawl as he looks me over and smirks. "Hey there, pretty lady." He shouts out, slurring his words. He's drunk, can't keep his feet on the ground as he stumbles over himself to get to me. I can smell him- a foul odor of sweat and vomit as he sits next to me and leans forward. " I said..Hey there, Pretty lady!" He repeats once more, I look straight ahead, thankful that I'm wearing jeans and a somewhat thicker shirt that isn't showing too much of my cleavage. Because, he's drooling all over me. I'm praying for the next stop!

"Leave me alone." I reply back, after ten minutes of dead silence and staring out the large bus window ahead of me.

"Oh, come on now. I'm just looking for a good time." He winks, his yellow teeth gleaming as the smell of liquor fills the air and I watch his hand glide across my leg.

"Touch me again and I will arrest you. It's 4 in the morning and I swear to god that I'm not in the mood for this." I mutter under my breath as he gives me a perplexed and blank stare.

"You don't look like a cop." He chuckles out, leaning forward and testing his boundaries with me again. This moron thinks I'm joking as he reaches out toward me!

I roll my eyes, having had enough of his bullshit.

"I warned you." I comment with an agitated tone as he gets up and goes to walk away. But, not before making one more advance at me. I watch him take a step toward me, leaning forward almost as if he's going to kiss me.

"That's it!" I shout out, it's just me, the bus driver and this homeless creepy guy. The bus driver doesn't really notice what's going on and it appears that he thinks I can take care of myself. Which, he's right about that. Because, I've had enough of being harassed by this moron. He reaches out once more, probably to touch my ass. But, right before he can. I slam his body down against the floor of the bus as he shouts out that he was just joking and for me to let him go. "I told you to leave me alone, buddy. And, you didn't listen…" My voice trials off as I take out a pair of handcuffs that I had slyly hid in my purse. Pulling him to his feet, I whisper into his ear ever so softly. "News flash- don't mess with the St. Louis Police Department." I tell him, feeling the bus come to an utter halt. I turn towards the bus driver as his full attention is now on me and the startled man in handcuffs. "Don't worry, I won't be taking him home for the night. Just take us to Midtown- the east side precinct near Forest Park Ave. This little pain in my ass tonight will be spending a few nights in lock up for harassing an off-duty police officer." I comment with a proud smile spreading across my face, turning around and clutching the handcuffs as I drag him in front of me and just as the bus driver begins to move the city bus again. Homeless guy utters out that he's going to be sick and vomits all over my shoes.

* * *

**Katherine**

Opening my eyes, it all looks the same. The light brown duvet under my tired body feels the same. But, that's how it's been for months on end now- my new life. I feel different though, every morning when I wake up- I feel different. I slowly lift my body off of the bed that I'm in glancing around the still somewhat dimly lite room. The sun's coming up from behind the huge evergreen trees in the backyard and it's shining brightly through the bedroom window.

"Turn off the lights." One of them reads.

Why does my room have sticky notes on nearly all the objects on it?

"Lexi will be here to see you in about 2 hours- she's your nurse and you like her company." Another one reads as I tilt my head to the side. My head feels heavy and my eyes take a little bit to adjust as I inhale sharply and get up. I move around the master bedroom in slow motion. Examining everything like I'm seeing it all for the first time.

Rubbing the side of my head, reveals something else about my life that makes me even more perplexed. It's a beautiful 14 kart gold diamond ring on my ring finger. I'm married? What?

When in the hell did I get mar-….

Rustling of the duvet cover and sheets on the bed answer my question as he rolls over to the side and stretches out his hand, frowning when he notices my side of the bed is empty.

"Babe. It's still early, come back to bed." He says to me, I must look at him with a confused look in my eyes because he gets up and carefully walks over to me. I feel his arms wrap around me when he nestles his face into the crook of my neck and kisses the warm flesh.

"I know you're struggling today. But, we're going to get through this together, Katherine." He tells me, pulling me against his chest as he holds me there for a moment and we stand in the bedroom, quietly in one another's arms.

An alarm on a small side table in the left corner of the room pulls us away from the comfortable moment. He curses to himself under his breath. "I really don't want to go back without you." He states as I look at him with confusion in my dark brown eyes.

"Without me? Where are you going?" I ask him, watching as he heads to the bathroom. The wooden floor under my feet is cold and rough while I watch him grab his toothbrush, squeeze some white paste on it and shove it into his mouth. Between brushes, he talks though. "Work. I need to get to work. And, I hate leaving you here alone." He informs me, spitting out a huge lump of water and white foam from his mouth.

"I'll be fine." I attempt to reassure him as he walks back into the room, pulling out a blue uniform. He leaves for a minute to go back into the bathroom and I'm left there, running my fingers over the uniform, over the insignia on one side of the shoulder. It's oddly familiar. Why is it so familiar?

I lay back onto the mattress, closing my eyes and exhaling. That's when I remember it….

_"__Cadets, all rise! Congratulations!" He shouted out to the large crowd with all the young fresh faces. Everyone was eager to start their new lives. Everyone was ready after so many grueling hours and months of testing our mental and physical limits. I was among them; I was one of those fresh and excited faces among all the people in the room. _

_Grabbing her hand beside me, I smile at her. She's just as excited as I am when she pulls me against her into a side hug and says "I am so proud of you! Hell, I'm so proud of us. Mom and dad would be so damn proud of us!" She says with a huge smile. I open my mouth, to tell her that I agree and just then I hear my name from an older man on the stage as he says. "From team 1, recruit officer Katherine Mikaelson." _

_Walking up the stage, my face hurts from smiling so much as I'm awarded with the one thing that I had been striving for, my badge and my new role as a police officer. "Recruit Mikaelson will be having her badge pinned on her by her twin sister Elena Gilbert, her husband, Elijah Mikaelson and their two children Emilia and Daniel."_

The door opening up from the bathroom forces me to be pulled away from the small happy memory that I've remembered. Opening my eyes, I see him standing above me, he smiles with a content expression on his face. "Katherine…Honey are you okay?" He asks as I lock my eyes onto him. My eyes are filling with tears when I quietly ask. "Why can't I go with you, Elijah? Why can't I remember things about my past….What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! It's been a long time since I've written anything. So, I hope that this wasn't terrible.

Hoping to be updating this at least once a week. Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Lineage- Chapter One**

**Bonnie**

"Come on, asshole!" I've got him cuffed with his hands behind his back as he mumbles something about being sick again and I walk past one of rookies, Caroline. Her normally bubbly personality seems a little off tonight as she looks like she's about to vomit too. "Jesus, Bonnie. He smells!" I hear her tell me as she walks past me and out the door to the parking lot.

Shaking my head, I toss him into the pit. "All yours boss!" I shout, pivoting on my heels and slapping my hands together. "Does anyone want to book this one?" I ask out loud, watching as everyone in our precinct that's out in the open office space stare at me while I smirk. "You. Whatever your name is, rook. Come here. You can book him. Because, I win." I say while pointing to a new fresh recruit, referring to the bet that me and a few of the guys had made.

"You win. Seriously, Bennet. It's past 4:30 in the morning. You're not a winner my friend. I said that the bet was to see who would bring in a drunk and messed up homeless guy by midnight. Not 4:30 in the morning." He says, beginning to walk away from me. I follow him, wanting to disagree. I watch as he runs his hands through his dark brown hair and his brown eyes sparkle. "Leave me alone, rookie. I have people that I need to go talk to and a UC operation that's gone on the fritz. My undercover has had his cameras off for the last-." He stops mid- sentence, half way through the hallway as he turns to me and then smirks. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about why my undercover officer has had his camera's off over the last three hours, would you?" He asks. My face fails me as I smile. I try to keep my composure though as I readjust my vomit stained shirt. Because I know that if crack right now. Mr. Hot shot- newly appointed training officer, Lorenzo St. John will go straight to my father and tell him about my little sleep over with Damon.

"Absolutely not." I remark, pivoting on my heels without giving myself away. I walk away and tell Lorenzo that his new friends in the pit and that he needs to find someone to book him. The pit is what we call our booking area. It's where all the newly caught criminals are dragged into before they are processed and booked into our county precinct.

"Why don't you do it?" I hear him question as I turn back towards him before walking through the double doors that lead outside into the street. "Because, boss. I'm going home. I'm off the clock. Have a good night, Sir!"

He's left standing there, irritation on his face as I push open the double doors and step back into the coolness and the fresh air.

"Don't you just hate the rush?" Matt asks, causing me to nearly have a heart attack. I didn't see him until he stepped out of the darkened parking lot and into the light. He's smiling at me, one of those smiles that tells me he wants something from me.

"No. I don't mind it. It's great for training purposes and since I've only been working here for six months. I'm glad that we have a change of pace." I comment, trying to pull my car keys out of my jacket pocket as Matt kicks a rock from underneath his feet and he says in a stern tone. "I know that you're sleeping with him again, Bonnie."

I shake my head, trying to deny it. But, maybe I'm too tired. Maybe I'm in denial too much because he can see the lying written all over my face. "Fine. We're screwing each other again. And, let me tell you, Matt. It's the best sex that I've had in a long time. Believe me, he blows my mind and I'm enjoying every damn minute of it. I don't give a shit if he's with her or not. When he's with me. He's all mine." I wink at him, turning away from him as I unlock my car and open the door. I turn back to his stunned face as he opens his mouth to say something else and I smile waving at him. "By the way, report that to my dad and I'll have you fired. Have a good night!"

* * *

**Stefan**

"Hey! Bartender! Can I get a scotch on the rocks?" I shout out, pushing past the crowd as I snap my fingers at him. "Stefan! My man! Where have you been?" He asks as I smile at him. "Luis! I've missed you too. Sorry that I haven't been around much." I comment, occupying an empty seat on the bar stool finally freed up by two of the patrons leaving the area.

"So, how's life been?" That questions hits me harder than it should for some reason. There's too many ways to answer that one, I think to myself as I shrug my shoulders back. Tonight's my night off from the station. It's the night where I don't have to think about my new position as a training officer at the station or all the stresses it brings along with it. I also don't have to think about anything to do with-…My mind stops when Luis turns up the news. "This is KPTV and I'm Andrea Norris in the newsroom. We have some breaking news to report tonight. There's been a shootout in a building near Stapleton road and Hollow drive. One officer has been injured and the other is still missing. We don't have the information yet of the missing officer. But, the injured officer it believed to be a rookie cop with the St. Louis Police Department along with his back up, Officer Elena Gilbert. Officer Gilbert and Valdez were ambushed, and Valdez has been missing for six hours now. We'll have more live coverage of the scene at 11pm tonight."

"Stapleton road and hollow drive. That's five miles from here. Son of bitch! I need to go. Luis!" I mutter out, tossing him a $20 dollar bill on the counter as I grab my jacket and rush out of the now overly packed bar.

"Stefan!" Someone shouts from behind me. She's in the crowd as I turn to all of the people inside to make eye contact with her. "What's going on? I heard the news mentioned Elena…." Caroline, my current girlfriend was supposed to meet me here tonight after our shifts and now, here she is. Standing in front of me with worried darkened blue eyes as she tugs at her bright yellow blouse and I glance down at her short shorts. She looks beautiful and if I was drunk enough, I'd take her home with me tonight and we'd have the best time together, instead of tending to this. But, deep down we both know what I need to go do.

"Let's take your car and I can come back for mine. I need to go check up on her." I comment, Caroline nods, grabbing my hand into hers as we make our way out of the bar and into the street, searching for her car. I watch my girlfriend unlock the doors as she says. "Get in, I'll drive us. Where are we going anyways? The hospital or the accident scene?" I shake my head, arguing. "I'll drive. We're going to the hospital. Now-." I open my mouth to reply back to her and that's when I receive another call. An unknown number. But, I pick it up anyways. His voice is barely there, nearly above a whisper when he says to me. "They finally found her and pulled her out. She's at St. Ann's Memorial Hospital. And, Stefan- things don't look good. They found her under a pile of rubble with a gunshot wound…." Her partner says to me in a bleak tone, adding in that when I get there that I need to meet him outside.

* * *

The minute we park the car in front of the Emergency Department, Caroline reaches for my hand. She's searching my eyes as she exhales deeply and says. "This woman had broken your heart time and time again. But you still go rushing to her side. For what, Stefan?"

I swallow down the lump in my throat. How do I explain it to her? How do I tell my current girlfriend that I'm not in love with my ex-wife anymore? It's not my love for her that's pushed me to going here. It's the fact that I can't feel anymore guilt when it comes to Elena and so when I walk away from her after this- it will be guilt free and for good. "This is the last of it, Care. I promise…" My voice trails off as she scoffs with jealousy in her tone as she says. "When you two were married, you took in those kids. Is that it? Did she talk you into staying within arm's length of her at all times because of those two kids that are now living with you?" She spits out as I shake my head.

"Those children have nothing to do with it! Caroline, their mother is in a shitty spot in life and Elena was just helping them out when her and I were still married. I even agreed to it. If I didn't want them in my life-." She cuts me off, irritation in her tone still evident when she hisses out. "You act like those two children are ones that you had with Elena. But the reality is that they're not yours or hers! Emilia and Daniel are Katherine's kids! You are not their father! They shouldn't be your responsibility when they both already have a dad that they should be living with!"

I roll my eyes. "I know they're not mine, Caroline." I comment as she laughs. "No, you don't. It appears to me that the line between caregiver and parent was crossed a long time ago. Stefan, they have a father. His name is Elijah! So, why aren't they with him?"

I'm starting to get irritated and pissed off. Elena and I were the only ones who know why we took sole custody of her sister's children in the beginning of all this and I wish that it had stayed that way. That was before the whole world- our close social circle- knew about it. Elena took those two precious kids in because their mother's memory loss. "Because, Elijah has enough on his plate! He's a police lieutenant at our station and he's dealing with his wife- who can't remember anything at all. That's his full time job! Taking care of her. Believe me, I'm pretty sure that he's drained. The reason we took Emilia and Daniel into our home when they were just babies was because of Katherine! Because, every morning that woman wakes up- she can't remember who she is. Let alone, how would she remember that she needs to be a mother?" I scoff, rubbing the stubble on my beard as Caroline glances out the window and says in a bit of a calmer tone. "I just worry about you. I mean, instead of living the life you want to life, Stefan. You're raising two small kids that aren't yours and still trying to do god knows what with your relationship with your ex-wife. It's like you're not living up to the potential life you could have. With me." She says to me as I begin to open the car door, staring back at her.

"I get it, Caroline. But, I don't have time to talk about this shit with you. It's always the same complaints when it comes to living with me and those two kids. Caroline, you don't need to stick around because you pity me. Look, I love you and I told you that even though Elena and I aren't together anymore. I still care for her and I'll be there for her when she needs me. Elena doesn't have anyone right. Except for me." I reply, not even asking her if she's coming with me or not as I slam the door to the driver's side of the car and make my way to the entrance of the hospital.

"Stefan!" I hear my name being called as he waves me over, pulling me into his embrace while Tyler pulls back and points to the car. "Is she coming?"

I shake my head, mumbling that it would not be a good idea for me to bring her inside. "Is she awake yet?" I ask, changing the subject to Elena. Tyler smiles a little. "Yeah, I haven't left since they brought her in and I just got the news that she's awake and talking. I'm pretty surprised that the nurses haven't kicked me out yet because I've been pacing the floor and waiting for any news on her condition." He tells me as I pat his shoulder and we walk through the doors. A nurse seemingly a little familiar with Tyler smiles at him in a flirtatious way as he winks at her and she giggles back. I turn towards him as we step inside of the elevator. When they finally close, I run my hands through my hair when I laugh out. "Looks like you've been making some new friends while you've been here, Officer Lockwood."

He straightens his uniform and places his hands on his waistband as he smirks. "It appears so, Officer Salvatore." We both laugh as the elevator doors open up and I notice some more of the nurses waving and nearly drooling over Elena's partner. "What did you tell all of these women?" I ask him as we stand in front of Elena's hospital room.

Tyler smirks an even wider grin as he leans towards me and says. "I told them that I was the Police Captain of the St. Louis Police Department. Newly appointed and that I was single…And in need of some very good s-." One of the nurses pushes past us as she glances at Tyler and shakes her head. "I'm not the stupid one here. I know who you are, rookie. Now," She switches her chart to her other arm as she smiles at me and then says in a sweeter British accent. "You two may go see Elena. But, only one at a time." She looks us both up and down as Tyler stands next to her, nearly sweating nervously. She was not buying his shit and I could see it in her blue eyes. I nod at her, smiling when I say. "Thanks, Rebekah."

"Rebekah?" I hear Tyler spit out as I turn towards them for a minute and I see Tyler's head begin to spin as he puts the pieces together. "Your-." He pauses, fumbling over his words as she laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Take your time in there, Stefan. Also, if you're gone by the time that I come back. Will you please tell my brothers to call me?" I nod my head, telling her that I will as Tyler stands there, dumbfounded.

"You're the Mikaelson's little sister?" He asks, his eyes wide as she smirks and tilts her head to the side. "Yes." All proud of herself that he's finally discovered out that not all of the nurses at this hospital are as gullible as he thought. "And, you sure as hell aren't the police captain…Rookie." She says, licking her lips as I turn my back towards them and begin to open the door to Elena's room. I exhale deeply. The last time that I had seen her, it's been months. The last time I spoke over the phone with her, it's been a few days.

* * *

The machines in her room are at a calm pace as I step into the room, closing the door behind me.

She's awake, watching some trashy TV show as she laughs and turns towards the door. Her dark brown gaze goes from relaxed to tense the moment our eyes meet. "Hi." I comment, pulling up a chair to her bedside as she exhales deeply. "You shouldn't be here." She says, turning away from me. I purposefully take a seat near her so that we're close enough to talk.

"I know. But, it's just me and I wanted to see if you were okay." I comment. Elena rolls her eyes, carefully moving her wrapped up right arm away from my reach. It's the arm she got shot in, broken a bone or two in because of it. I can see the freshly wrapped gauze already seeping out a little blood as she groggily tells me once more that I should leave.

"Look, I know that you're mad at me for telling the Chief about your drinking problem. But, Elena. I was doing it to look after you!" I explain, hearing her puff out a breath as she hisses out. "That's not your job anymore- Stefan! You don't get to do that! You don't get to come in here and act like my savior anymore! You and I are divorced for a reason…." Her voice trails off as I get up from my chair and stand up instead, speaking with her still.

"We got divorced because that was something you wanted, Elena. I never wanted you to leave." I reply, watching as her eyes fill with tears and she turns away from me again, asking if I can just go. I shake my head. I don't want to leave just yet; I don't want to leave us like this- both still so pissed off at each other.

"You know, they ask about you every day. The kids do." I comment as she pushes away the white blanket that's covering her legs. Elena gets up carefully and turns back to me with tears falling down her cheeks as she says. "They're not my kids. So, why does that even matter?"

I shake my head, bending down near her bedside as my eyes lock onto hers and I state in a heart wrenching tone. "That's not true. Emilia and Daniel, they are our children. I know that you didn't give birth to them. But, you and I are all they have ever known. We adopted them together as babies when they were just weeks old; right after Katherine's accident. Elijah asked us to do it. Please, Elena. Please stop pushing me away and let me help you."

"How will you do that?" She sniffles, laying her hand onto the bed as I instinctively grab her hand. We're both surprised when she doesn't pull away from my touch. My thumb glides over her skin as she closes her eyes to my touch and I softly whisper out. "We can go to AA meetings together. I'll be your support system. Please, just consider it." Just as quickly as my hand is on hers, I move it away and she closes her eyes. The tears begin to fall and the scene in front of me. The girl breaking down right next to me; breaks my heart.

"Why do you still care? After everything we've been through? After everything we've done to hurt each other. Why are you still here?" She asks, with an anguished tone, locking her tearful gaze onto me as I move myself over to the entrance of her hospital room, preparing to leave.

I lick my bottom lip, shrugging my shoulders as our eyes meet from across the room and I reply in a soft tone. "Because, you still mean something to me. You were there for me on my worst days- through the demons that I faced- and I made a promise to you. I made a promise that we would fight our demons together. And, that even if we didn't work out in the end that I'd always be there. So, I'm honoring that." Her lips are pursed together, her voice hoarse and becoming groggy again from the drugs as she says. "I still love you; Stefan and I miss you. Damn it, I hate that I ruined us. I hate that you're happy with her and that you're not with me. I just want you to know that I don't hate you for choosing her. She's a good person. I guess what I want to say is that I can't stand seeing you with her, knowing damn well that it should be me that you're with."

* * *

**Elijah**

My heart breaks for Katherine. We had built this whole life together and within minutes, it was shattered into pieces by just one phone call in the middle of the night.

I've been with her throughout it all- even before she lost her memory. I've been with Katherine through thick and thin. But, over the last five years of her injury, we've both lost so much and gained so little.

I watch as she does a round of flash cards with her care nurse, Lexi. She works at St. Ann's Memorial with my younger sister Rebekah and to make ends meet. Lexi also does in care patient therapy with traumatic brain injury survivors. I was told by her that Katherine could over time regain her memory. But that was a long time ago and now I've nearly lost all hope.

Lexi loves spending time with my wife though. They've built this trusting and sweet bond with one another as I watch them laugh from across the room. Closing my eyes, I remember the day our whole lives changed, and I remember the call that I had gotten in the middle of the night.

Katherine had been off duty that night when she had gone out with Elena for a pack of cigarettes. Unbeknownst to them, the liquor store that they had walked into was just about to be robbed by three gunmen. When they had stormed the store, they took Elena and Katherine hostage. Both sisters had just been released on their own as rookie cops weeks before the incident had happened. Katherine and I were planning on celebrating our two-year wedding anniversary. We had planned to go to the coast for a weekend without the kids. Elena was brutalized in the attack and Katherine was shot; in her head. Since then, Elena blames herself for it. She lives in a constant state of agony over her sister's accident. Her untreated PTSD from the trauma was never dealt with so, just last year she developed a drinking habit to numb her pain. Which has in turn put her life and my children's lives in a chaotic state. While Stefan and myself try to hold everything together.

My children. God, I feel like such a failure as a father to have them placed with my wife's younger sister. Although, when Elena and Stefan asked if they could adopt my kids since I was now a full-time caregiver for my wife. I knew that it was the best for them at the time. They were almost one years old when they both went to go live in Stefan and Elena's home, long before they too had started having marital problems and decided on a divorce. I still see them every weekend. They know I'm their father. But they call me Uncle Elijah instead. They call Stefan dad.

"Elijah?" Lexi's voice causes me to open my eyes as she smiles sweetly at me and she asks if I can speak with her in private for a minute.

I can see the concern on her face as she says in a worried tone. "Elijah, we've done everything possible to help her memories come back over the last five years and I don't think that it's going to happen…" Her voice trails off as I exhale deeply and my hand reaches out for hers.

"I can't do this with you- not here." She warns, pulling her hand back to her side as I give her a saddened look.

"Lexi," I begin to say as she crosses her arms over her chest and takes a step backwards. I take one forward as my eyes lock onto her and I state. "She doesn't know about this! Damn it, I need you right now." Shaking her head, she chokes back tears as she says. "We've talked about this, Elijah. All I'm here to do is help her. That's it. As far as you and I go, it's not a good idea. You and I had something a long time ago, not anymore." And without another word to me, Lexi leaves to go back to Katherine. I punch the wall, instantly regretting it as the pain radiates through my arm and I lean my head against the same wall I tried taking my anger out on.

"Elijah?" Katherine asks suddenly emerging into my office, her eyes glistening as she says in a soft tone. "What happened with your hand?" She says, pointing down to my wrist as I notice it's red and my knuckles are bleeding. "Nothing, darling. It's fine." I comment, kissing the top of her head and lying straight to her face. I don't know much longer I can live like this. With a wife that I love and that can't remember our life together and the woman that takes care of her- the woman that I'm in love with. But the one that I can't have.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi All! Please let me know what you all think. I will be adding flashbacks to this story to fill in the gaps and the past history of these characters. So, I know it might be a little confusing now. But, that will change soon. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
